digimonaurityrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Starter Guide
The Start To begin the game you have to select any digimon it is recommended to choose one of the 3 of the left since attacking players or bosses with attacks gives you exp depending on the amount of times your attack hits(f.e. 1 fireball hits one time so it gives 1 time exp but 1 bubble blast can hit 6 times so it gives 6 times the amount of exp if all hit) if there is no willing player to support you leveling up use the training area until you can evolve a 2nd time. The Map After meeting the level requirement to become your first Rookie, you should be ready to check out what lies in store beyond the starting zone. For this, stick to using either Agumon or Gabumon, as they both have good chances at survival against other lower levels. While roaming the map, try to avoid conflict with ANY sort of Digimon that looks to be stronger than yours. Otherwise, there is a chance your return to the spawning chamber will be swift. During this time, your first order of business should be to collect as much XP as possible while also keeping track of the many collectible Eggs. Below is a breakdown of the viability of each area on the map: The Grass Area isn't too bad of a start for newer players to begin. Most NPC bosses there aren't too difficult to take down, and drop a decent amount of XP. In addition, you'll sometimes find that there are some higher-leveled players that won't mind defeating a boss or two. If you're on your own though, and can still only use Rookies, consider leaving the area for a while if the Poyomon you spawned in the boss room happens to digivolve into Frigimon. Ice has Kimeramon a monster that spawns as ultimate which is very strong until you evolve 2 times more than rookie. Castle is limited to level 100+ and City to level 200+ players. You can choose to get help of other players fighting the bosses or attack them alone which is very hard at this point or you can destroy dark spires that dont fight back but dont give exp on hit but on destruction they drop some exp orbs and a dark spire that can be sold or traded for damage dealing or healing items. Mid Game The mid game how i would call it consist of farming all kinds of eggs and hatching them correctly aswell as getting all possible event stuff most important thing to get from events would be the digiegg of miracles on spring event giving you access to Rapidmon (Armor) making very high dmg more than most of the megas digimons while being still ultimate stage I personally recomment using Gatomon if possible or Meramon as champion digimons and then evolve to BlueMeramon since they can freeze the boss making them an easy target and dealing quite some damage if you dont have any special digimons. (Still try out the digimons you unlock for personal preferences) Late Game Late game starts usually once you reach Mega level digimons (WarGreymon lvl 130) usually almost every digiegg is hatched at this point. You grind on bosses for exp and more importantly Data Chips. Data Chips can be sold for 25 money each making them your income source to buy Frigimon, Agumon (06) egg and lastly Burst Unlockers the most important part of the late game you want to have all bursts. Getting all bursts is tricky since every burst but the raid rewards are given out at equal chance so you might take 100 tries for one certain unlocker but aswell get it on first try. The 3 most important Bursts you want to unlock are: * Rosemon (Burst Mode) (level 260) / Chaosdramon (265) * ZeedGarurumon (level 300 + 2nd highest dmg in game) / Green or both Coredra pass (Examon 320) Breakdramon (green coredramon pass has highest dmg in game total and fast cooldowns) * Omnimon (the most variants) lvl 350 + Omnimon Zwart 400